koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Doyle
Doyle (ドイル, Doil) is a playable character in Destrega. He is Reyus's father and a reputed retired veteran. His bonus Dynasty Warriors character skin is Dian Wei. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Doyle unlocks Zhang Fei and Dian Wei character skins. Role in Game Doyle's initial appearance in the game has him rejecting Tieme and Gradd's request for aid, not wanting to involve himself in anymore conflicts from now on. But when Fahlma has his son abducted, Doyle is forced to meet with Zauber in private. The Prime Minister proceeds to blackmail him into killing Princess Anjie in exchange for Reyus's safety. Left with no other options, he reluctantly complies to do so. Upon facing the princess, Doyle clashes with Tieme in a short battle which ends in his favor. He is stopped only by Milena's startling revelation: Zauber is using Doyle to kill the princess and would then execute him for causing the girl's death and her for failing to prevent it. Apologizing for his actions, he bombards the front gate of Zauber's keep to rescue Reyus. After defeating one of Zauber's men, Doyle reunites with Reyus only to be attacked repeatedly by the latter. Realizing that his son has been put under a trance, he withstands each hit to call him out in order to break the spell. Unfortunately, the wounds inflicted on him turn out to be fatal. He then asks Gradd to take Reyus to safety before succumbing. Quotes *"Leave while you still can!" *"Leave me alone!" ---- *"General Doyle, I presume?" :"What now?" :"Lord Zauber requests your presence. Please come with me." :"Oh, one of Zauber's goons. Well you can tell him I'm not interested, especially where Zauber's concerned!" ::~~Fahlma and Doyle Personality Doyle was once a great hero who made a name for himself in the last war. But after witnessing the horrors brought on by conflict, he eventually resigned and went on to start a family. Underneath his gruff demeanor, Doyle is a loving father who only cares for the well-being of his son Reyus and has taken great pains to hide the lad's Strega heritage. Though not a supporter of Zauber, Doyle does little to stop the tyrant's ruthless campaign so long as he and his family can live a life of peace. He eventually learns from his mistakes and joins forces with Tieme to stop Zauber once and for all. Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Launches a series of hard punches. : : Uppercuts the opponent into the air. : , : Knocks opponent back with both fists. : , , , : Does a straightforward kick. : (Front): Smacks opponent after sidestepping. : / (Rear) or , , : Performs a shoulder tackle on the opponent. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Hurls a small fireball at the opponent. Sends out two fireballs when used in the air. : : Creates multiple volcanic eruptions that follow the opponent within a certain distance. : : Conjures five flames that move with limited range. Creates four flames when used in the air. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Hurls a small fireball with more speed. Sends out two fireballs when used in the air. : , : Hurls a small but powerful fireball at the opponent. Sends out two fireballs when used in mid-air. : , : Shoots three fireballs traveling at different directions. : , : Creates multiple volcanic eruptions that follow the opponent at a considerable distance. : , : Creates two multiple volcanic eruptions that home in on the opponent within a certain distance. : , : Creates three multiple volcanic eruptions mobilizing at different directions. : , : Conjures five flames that move with more range than usual. Creates four flames when used in the air. : , : Conjures five strong flames that move with limited range. Creates four flames when used in mid-air. : , : Sends out eight flames that move with limited range. Creates seven flames when used in the air. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Hurls a small fireball at top speed. Quickly sends out two fireballs when used in the air. : , , : Swiftly hurls a small but powerful fireball at the opponent. Sends out two fireballs when used in mid-air. : , , : Shoots three quick fireballs traveling at different directions. : , , : Hurls a small but very powerful fireball. Sends out two fireballs when used in the air. : , , : Shoots a small but powerful fireball with more speed. Sends out two fireballs when used in mid-air. : , , : Shoots five fireballs in a fan formation. Launches fireballs in a stream when performed in mid-air. : , , : Swiftly shoots three fireballs traveling at different directions. : , , : Creates three multiple volcanic eruptions that home in on the opponent within a certain distance. : , , : Creates two multiple volcanic eruptions that quickly home in on the opponent at a considerable distance. : , , : Conjures three strong multiple eruptions mobilizing at different directions. : , , : Creates multiple volcanic eruptions that rapidly follow the opponent at a far distance. : , , : Conjures a pair of multiple volcanic eruptions that rapidly home in on the opponent at a considerable distance. : , , : Conjures three multiple eruptions that immediately separate from one another while traveling further. : , , : Sends out three potent multiple eruptions moving at different locations. : , , : Sends out nine flames that move with limited range. Conjures eight flames when used in the air. : , , : Quickly hurls seven flames that move within a certain range. Creates six flames when used in the air. : , , : Conjures seven strong flames that move with limited range. Creates six flames when used in mid-air. : , , : Conjures five flames that swiftly move with more range than normal. Creates four flames when used in the air. : , , : Quickly shoots six flames that travel within a certain distance before fading. : , , : Conjures five severely strong flames that travel with limited range. Creates four flames when used in mid-air. : , , : Shoots six powerful flames that move within a certain distance before fading. : , , : Launches several embers that rise up and land on the opponent's spot, triggering an explosion in the process. Fighting Style Doyle's Relic power involves generating flames of various sizes and causing eruptions. Though most of his long-range attacks suffer from short distance and range, their damage output more than makes up for those shortcomings. Like Raone, his large build makes him a slow but strong combatant. He can perform decent hit strings up front while taking less damage from enemy attacks. But because of his size and sluggishness, Doyle is more liable to get hit by long-range spells even from a far distance. Therefore, players must always stay on the offensive when using this character so as to avoid receiving too much damage. Generous application of his power-class spells (especially high-tiered variations) are highly recommended when facing an opponent in mid-range combat. Gallery Doyle_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters